Prior to the present invention, the textile dyeing industry used a "cross flow" or "X-flow" arrangement for mixing selected dyes from machine to machine. This prior piping arrangement is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the enclosed drawings. The "cross flow" arrangement includes a first textile dyeing machine (shown as A) through which a first batch of dye is circulated by a first pump (shown as B) having a first heat exchanger (shown as C) connected thereto. A second textile dyeing machine (shown as D) and second pump (shown as E) having a second heat exchanger (shown as F) connected thereto is provided to circulate a second batch of dye. The dye discharged from each pump flows directly to its respective textile dyeing machine. As shown in FIG. direct conduits (shown as G and H) connected intermediate each dye machine and its respective pump permit dye discharged from each dye machine to flow therefrom back to its respective pump. Cross lines (shown as I & J) connect one direct conduit to the other and, when opened (as shown in FIG. 2), permit dye circulated through the first textile dyeing machine to return to the second pump while dye circulated through the second textile dyeing machine returns to the first pump. Direct line valves (shown as K), when closed, facilitate the flow of fluids from each direct line through its corresponding cross line. Cross line valves (shown as L) are provided to selectively close the cross lines such that fluid flows through the direct lines exclusively. One skilled in the art will recognize that dye circulated through the first textile dyeing machine will eventually mix with dye circulated through the second textile dyeing machine; however, as the dye moves through the aforesaid pipe configuration, the flow of dye remains relatively uniform and thus does not accommodate a consistent blending of the dye. Further, one skilled in the art will recognize that various pumps, heat exchangers and textile dyeing machines exert different temperatures and pressures on the dyes circulated therethrough. This variance in temperature and pressure at different points along the flow circuit magnifies any inconsistent blending of the dyes by exaggerating color differences of the dye. The differences in pump performance, temperature and system pressures prevent the conventional "cross flow" piping arrangement from producing uniformity of color and shade, both from machine to machine and batch to batch.